Don't Stop the Music
by Immortal Tears of Fire
Summary: A bunch of songfics put together mostly revolving about love.
1. Everybody's Fool

Hey peoples! This is basically a collection of songfics that don't relate in anyway unless I say different. If you've read my Teen Titans in Neopia! fic, don't worry, I'll update AS SOON as my computer starts working again. That is why I'm making this fic on Notepad on my laptop. But anyway, this songfic is with Evanescence's Everybody's Fool. So sit back, relax and read.

* * *

The citrus hued sun sank beneath the horizon, leaving a remarkable reflection on the lapping gray waves.   
  
"Azerath Mentrion Zinthos, Azerath Mentrion Zinthos, Azerath..." Raven repeated as if she were in an unbreaking trance. But then...  
  
"That movie was AWESOME!" Beast Boy shouted. The rest of the titans came in, all a-titter about the movie they just saw. They went to see Dogdeball:A true Underdog Story, not one of Raven's first picks. So Raven stayed at home. Knowing that she would have to sit within 10 yards of a conniving traitor, a.k.a. Terra, for more than an hour watching an extremley cheesy comedy, made her want to throw up her entire stomach.

* * *

Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self-indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that

* * *

"I know," Cyborg said, replying to Beast Boy's comment, "Great choice, Terra."  
  
TERRA! The meer sound her name gave her the chills. She hated her. And even worse, she knew what she was doing. Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame, don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled Now, you know and I know that Raven would never snoop in someone else's stuff. But drastic times call for drastic measures. Just take last Saturday when the titans, sans Raven, went to see Spiderman 2. Let's just said she did some "private invesagation."  
  
"What the..." she whispered to herself. Before her eyes on Terra's desk was a disassembled communicater, a paper that said "THE PLAN" in bold red letters at the top, and graph paper that looked like it had some sort of "super suit", if you will.

* * *

Look, here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh, how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

* * *

"Huh," She whispered suspicously to herself, "it looks like whoever wears this can't control their actions."  
  
"MAN that was that was a good movie!" Cyborg bellowed, coming through the door.  
  
"Oh God!" Raven quietly hissed. She quickly put everything back wear it was and rushed to the main room before the others and whipped out a book and pretended to read.  
  
"Hey, Rae. Man, you missed a good one!" Cyborg said.  
  
"I heard..." Raven answered nonchalant. She gave Cyborg a you-know-what-I-mean look.  
  
"Heh, sorry..." Cy apologized, kinfd of high-strung.  
  
"I'ts okay, I wasn't like I was doing something meaningful."  
  
"Well that's good, 'cause we're gonna play TABOO!" Terra sqealed enthusiasticly "And you know how crazy that can get!"

* * *

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

* * *

"Mm-hm," She barley mumbled, slammed the book and left the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Terra wondered aloud. Beast Boy shrugged and got out the game.

* * *

I know the truth now  
  
I know who you areAnd I don't love you anymore

* * *

But low, Raven did not leave the room. She just went off to a shadowed section of the room.  
  
"I only wish I could show you Terra's true colors..." She said and totally broke-down.  
  
"Suck it up!" Bravery said to her in her head.

* * *

It never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed meAnd somehow you've got everybody fooled

* * *

Raven looked up, spooked by the fact that her emotions were speaking to her.  
  
"You heard me, suck it up! Nobody likes a wussy, crybaby!" Her feeling said "And 'sides, you should tell them that Terra is a no-good, rotten, bad to the bone traitor!"  
  
"Oh, shut it, Bravery! Your just making her feel worse! But besides her lamentable sentance structure, Braverys' right. You should tell them, there your friends!" Honesty preached.  
  
"Y-you should b-both leave her alone." Timid sniffled.  
  
"Oh, and what are you gonna-" Bravery was cut off by Raven's own loud angry/sad whispers.  
  
"Shut-up! Shut-up, Shut-up, Shut-up, SHUT-UP!" She grumbled. "Just leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone..." And she cried herself to sleep in that corner.

* * *

It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

* * *

So like it, hate it, worse pice of crap you ever read? Sorry if Raven was a a little OOC. Well, that's it. I'll try to update by 7/28. 


	2. Tourniquet

* * *

Hey people! Thanks A lil' like Raven for my first review! Now, I reccomend Starfire-lovers and the squemish to go back and read something less bloody and with a happier ending. I'm using Evanescence's Tourniquet. And for those who've heard the song know why I put that warning. So, here it is, I guess.

* * *

"Why am I here? What is my purpose?", a certain aburn-locked Tameranian girl murmered to herself.

* * *

I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
(So much more)

* * *

Her and the other Titans just got home from batteling and defeating those ghastly H.I.V.E teens. She wasn't feeling particulary good this day and was severley injured quickly and easily by one of Jinx's hexes.  
  
"Why was I even born?" She murmermed. "I'm just deadweight to the Titans." She brought her knees to her chin and started to bawl.

* * *

I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring  
  
Crimson regret, and betrayal

* * *

"I do not deserve to be one." She said through her cries.  
"Starfire?" a familliar male voice said, creeking open the door to her room. Starfire looked behind her only to find Robin, the object of her affection.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting next to her with distress in his voice. Star looked at him and saw 'worry' written all over his face

* * *

.  
I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
Screaming

* * *

"I am, okay." she replied and looked away. Robin heaved a sigh and said "Whatever you say. G'night." And left, taking Starfire's word for it. Boy, was that a mistake.  
"Sweet dreams," she whispered a little late.

* * *

Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost

* * *

'I should do something,' she thought, 'but what?' She looked around her eerily dim and sickly pink and girly room. Cosmetics? No. Mumbo clock? No. Ghastly Tameranian outfits. Defitnatley not!

* * *

My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation

* * *

"What should I do?" She murmered. Then it struck her like one of Jinx's hexes. She thought she would never need it. She crept quietly and ominoulsy to the bathroom. She slowly turned the knob and went in.

* * *

Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me

* * *

Starfire carefully tip-toed on the cold tiled floor and opened a drawer. She pulled out something.  
"Perfect," She whispered and went back to her room.

* * *

I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
Screaming

* * *

She held a jagged, rusty blade right above her upper arm and cut it. Blood poured from the cut.  
"Aah!" She uttered, trying to surpress her screams. She wanted to get gauze from the bathroom while she still could, but in her mind, if she was still alive, she would be holdind the titans back. And that was the last thing she wanted to do, believe you me.

* * *

Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost  
  
My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation

* * *

She kept cutting herself, keeping all the screams locked inside her. Then finally, when was covered in cuts and blood, she cut her stomach and let out all those screams "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Star shrilled in the darkness. Robin heard this and quickly rushed to her room. When he swung open her door, he couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

Return to me salvation  
  
I long to die

* * *

He saw Starfire. Not the old beautiful, innocent, naive Starfire who no one would have thought of comitting suicide, oh no. He saw a sad, weak and bloody Starfire who needed serious medical asistance.  
"Starfire, what are you doing!?!" He pratically screamed. Star looked at him, and with what little life she had uttered, "Helping you" Then she slashed open a gash in her neck.

* * *

My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation

* * *

"Star, stop this now! Your scaring me!" Robin cried. Starfire gave her hand another slash and weakly said "N-no" And dropped to her knees.

* * *

My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet, my suicide

* * *

"That's it. I'm calling the ambulance." Robin rushed to the phone. But before he could dial '911', Starfire slashed open her cheek and fell to the floor, motionless. Robin rushed to her side and and checked her pulse. Nothing. "No," he whispered as a tear ran down his face. Starfire was dead. There was nothing he could about it.

* * *

Return to me salvation  
  
Return to me salvation

* * *

Well, there it was. Sorry that I killed Starfire. PLEASE don't flame me! Cowers in fear But it won't effect the other stories unless I say diffrent. So mabey that'll cheer you up. A little? 


	3. Some Kind Of Miracle

Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...don't hurt me! **Cowers in fear** But anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Blood Darkness to show that I'm not mad at her and that I wanna be friends. But other than that, I'm using Kelly Clarkson's Some Kind of Miracle. So, here it is, I guess.

* * *

"OUT" Raven shrieked. Beast Boy cowardly backed out of Raven's room, hoping that her rage would not unleash upon the tower. 

You see, Beast Boy and Raven had been dating for a few months now and it been pretty good, until a few days ago...

* * *

Prayed for an angel 

To come in the night

And shine some sweet light on me

* * *

All titans, sans Raven, went to a rave. They didn't come back until about 3 A.M. The next day, Starfire practically dragged Raven out of the tower to go to the mall. And while they were in Aeropostale', a store Raven wouldn't be caught dead in, something slipped out of the red-head's lips that would change the telekinetic and changeling's relationship forever. 

Star told Raven that Beast Boy, stupidly drunk when he did this, "hooked up" with a slutty black girl at the party, if you catch my drift.

Raven was furious. She stormed out of the store and flew home. Beast Boy was playing video games when she got there. He saw that she was angry and went over to comfort her.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" He said and tried to wrap his arms around her. She violently thrusted them back.

"Don't touch me." She said roughly. "Come with me" She said and took his arm and dragged him toward her room.

Normally, Beast Boy would love going with Raven into her room because that usually meant they would make-out or something. But the way she's been acting, he had a low feeling in the pit of his stomach. She threw him on her bed and she sat across from him. There was an awkward and eerie silence.

* * *

Found only strangers 

Then you came to me

Just when I'd given up, you gave me love

* * *

"Well?" Raven finally said. 

"Well what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what happened at that rave. Starfire told me all about it." Beast Boy was speechless. He remembered what happened very well.

"Rae, I'm sorry." The changeling said apologetically.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time. You messed up big time."

"Rae, it was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"This wasn't a mistake. You chose to get drunk. You chose to lose your virginity to some skank. And you chose to lie to me about it. Now, OUT!" She yelled. And we're back to the beginning. Beast Boy ran to his room. Raven collapsed on her bed and started to sob.

* * *

My world was tumbling down 

You turned it around baby

* * *

Robin was passing her room and heard her cries. He knocked on the door. 

"Raven? Are you okay?" Raven stopped crying for a moment and cracked open her door.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Robin saw tracks of tears racing down her face.

"I heard you yell at Beast Boy and just now I heard you crying. Is everything alright?"

* * *

You, you're some kind of miracle You are, you're a miracle to me

* * *

'Should I let him in?' She thought. She really wanted to talk to someone about this, but she wasn't sure whom. She went through her choices: Cyborg? Nah, he couldn't understand her. Terra? Puh-leez! She didn't want her on the team in the first place! She couldn't talk to Starfire since she's the one who caused all this. So that left one choice left: Robin 

"Come in," She said. Robin did so.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Raven?"He asked, not believing her. She looked up and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Raven looked at his masked face. He looked concerned.

* * *

Sweet revelation 

That look in your eyes

Your touch in the night

I find the sweetest salvation

* * *

"Well," She began. Robin listened attentively. Raven poured out her soul to Robin about the rave, Beast Boy, and everything else that was troubling her. 

"Wow" He said afterwards. Raven looked down shame.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time with my little problems. You can leave now." Tears started to form in her eyes. Robin took his index finger and propped up Raven's face by here chin.

"You didn't waste my time Raven. You needed to get your emotion out and talking to me was the best way. And plus, I love spending time with you." Raven smiled.

* * *

In your arms baby 

Warm as the morning sun, your tender love

Came and just lifted me up

Look what you've done baby

* * *

"Thanks Robin." Robin smiled. 

"Your welcome. And Raven, there's been something on my mind I've been meaning to tell you," Raven looked straight toward Robin. This made him nervous.

"I love you." Raven's face lit up.

"Oh Robin, I love you too!" The physic embraced the Boy Wonder.

* * *

You brought joy to my heart 

I found love in your arms

See what you've done to me

You set my soul so free

You came and you gave me the love that I need

* * *

After a little while, Raven looked up at Robin. They both tilted their heads and moved closer until their lips met. They stayed like that for awhile then reluctantly broke away. Raven smiled and nestled into Robin's arms. Robin held her close and they both fell asleep

* * *

You, you're some kind of miracle 

You are, you're a miracle, a miracle to me

Baby you are a miracle to me

* * *

Well, like it? Hate it? Well, the only way I'm gonna know is if you REVIEW!!! Please? 


End file.
